Open-plan office systems pioneered by Herman Miller, Inc. provide a series of rigid frames which, in turn, are rigidly connected together at facing edges to divide work spaces into work or task areas. Modular tiles are removably mounted to the faces of both sides of the frame. Such open-plan office systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,255 to Kelley, granted Aug. 11, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,152 to Schuelke et al., granted May 23, 1989.
In accordance with the above-identified patents, metal panels or pans are provided and these may be provided with a fabric or a vinyl covering. Heretofore, fabric has typically been glued to the metal pans. The underside of the fabric has been covered with adhesive. The metal pans have then been placed upside down on the fabric. Because of the difference in the nature of the fabrics different glues have been required with different fabrics. However, certain fabrics have been found unsuitable for any known glue. Further, even when the fabrics are successfully glued to pans, some field conditions can result in ungluing of portions of the fabrics from the pans. Further, the process is labor-intensive and requires a certain amount of skill to perform the operation correctly.
As is best shown in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,255, the metal pans are mounted on a supporting frame including vertical members. Each metal pan is provided with lower hook-shaped clips and upper rearwardly projecting spring clips which are received in suitable slots formed in the frame members.
Anthonioz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,157 granted Apr. 11, 1978, discloses the use of metal clips for fixing edges of a false ceiling or wall to a retaining support.